Göttin werden ist nicht schwer...
by Artemis1000
Summary: Ares/f Die Sterbliche Frau Akira plant ihre Hochzeit mit dem Gott des Krieges und Erhebung zur Göttin.


Copyright: Alle in dieser FanFiction vorkommenden Charaktere gehören Renaissance Pictures, MCA und Universal. Außer Akira, die gehört nur mir! :-) Diese FanFiction habe ich nur zum Spaß geschrieben und will kein Geld mit ihr verdienen.   
Zeit: Kurz nach dem Ende der Hercules-Serie und statt der Folge 5.03 (Succession/Nachfolge) von Xena.  
Rating: PG-13 für Schimpfwörter  
Inhalt: 2. Teil der Trilogie. Ein Jahr nach ihrer ersten Begegnung mit Ares und dem Kampf gegen das Monster plant Akira ihre Hochzeit und bereitet sich darauf vor, die Göttin der Freiheit zu werden. Was gar nicht so einfach ist...  
  
  
Göttin werden, ist nicht schwer...  
Von Artemis (Artemis1000@gmx.net)  
  
  
Vor dem Panorama des Bergs Olymp bekämpften sich zwei Gestalten mit Schwertern. Die silberne Rüstung der Frau spiegelte die aufgehende Sonne wieder, während das schwarze Leder des Mannes bedrohlich wirken konnte. Obwohl er erfahrenerer zu sein schien, mußte er sich ganz verausgaben.  
  
Ein rosa Lichtschimmer kündete die Ankunft eines Gottes an. "Uh, DAS sieht aber brutal aus!", verzog Aphrodite ihr Gesicht. Sie beendeten schnaufend ihr Training. Die Frau strich sich eine schwarze Locke aus dem Gesicht. "Stürmisch, was, Dite?" "Wie Zeus Stimmung, Akira, Süße. Wegen Ares!" "Ich muß nach meinen Kriegsherren sehen", erklärte der Kriegesgott und löste sich auf. "Komm ZURÜCK!", keifte Akira. "Okay. Ich werde meine Anhänger später ausschimpfen", folgte er kleinlaut.   
  
"Es sind nur noch zwei Wochen bis zu Eurer Heirat", mahnte Aphrodite. "Ich weiß, wann ich heirate!" "Zeus will, daß Du Dich um Akiras Training kümmerst. Sonst kann Sie noch nicht Göttin der Freiheit werden." "Seit wann bin ich Göttertrainer?", murrte Ares. "Hercules kann das eh besser!" "Ich bin Deine Verlobte! Und vielleicht sollte ich besser Hercules heiraten!", protestierte die hitzköpfige Göttin tief gekränkt. "So war es nicht gemeint." Die zukünftige Unsterbliche schnaubte und verschwand.  
  
  
Die Göttin der Freiheit hatte ein Gespräch belauscht, in dem Ares erfuhr, wo Hercules war. Sie hatte einen Kilometer vor dem Ort materialisiert, weil sie, Tölpel wie sie war, meist in einem Baum oder See landete. Dieses Mal in einem Misthaufen. Und blamieren wollte sie sich wirklich nicht. Ares denkt nur an Ares! Ich hasse ihn! Ich werde ihn kaltmachen! Genau, ich werde ihm den Kopf aufspalten! Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wo das Dorf lag. Wie gerufen sah sie einen Jungen vor sich auf dem Feldweg.   
  
Sie sprintete zu ihm. "Mein Sohn, sag mir bitte, wo eine Schenke ist." Wenn sie sich ärgerte, bekam sie Hunger. Göttlich konnte sie aber nur Würmer zaubern. "Du mußt den Weg weitergehen." "Danke. Darf ich Dir helfen?" Das Kind zog einen Karren Holz, nickte. Akira griff sich den Karren. "Wie heißt Du?" "Josaius." "Ich bin Akira aus Perikolis." Hofnarr des Olymps! "Meine Mama hat kein Geld, um mir andere Sachen zu kaufen", erklärte er, als Akira ihn beäugte. "Mich hat meine Oma erzogen." "Ist Dein Vater auch gegangen?" "Ja. Meine Mutter starb bei der Geburt meiner Schwester."  
  
"Bist Du eine Amazone?" "Kriegerin und Händlerin." "Von welchem Gott?" "Keinem." "Mama sagt, jeder muß einem Gott dienen." "Mein Dorf steht unter Ares Schutz." "Warum?" "Er hat uns geholfen. Wenn Du mir versprichst, das Du keinem davon erzählst, zeige ich Dir einen Trick, den ich von Ares habe." "Bei Zeus!" Sie wollte sich vor ihm auflösen und hinter ihm aufbauen. Wäre da nicht der Baum gewesen. Prompt landete sie auf ihm. "Klasse! Bist Du eine Göttin?" "Psst! Unser Geheimnis!"   
  
Ihre Höhenangst entfaltete sich. "ARES!" Der Kriegsgott erschien. "Hol mich SOFORT runter!" Er grinste nur. "ARES! Ich geh Petzen!" "DU bist hochgeklettert!" "Ich wollte dem Jungen zeigen, was ich kann!" "DAS kannst Du NICHT!" Sekunden später war Akira zurück auf dem Weg. "Bist Du noch sauer?", fragte Ares. "Geh mir aus den Augen, Du Miststück!" Schulterzuckend verschwand er.   
  
"Du kennst Ares?", keuchte der Junge. "Ja." Er stupste vorsichtig an ihren Arm. Akira lachte. "Weißt Du, ich bin eine Gottes-Schülerin. Aber in zwei Wochen bin ich eine richtige Göttin." "Was für eine Göttin wirst Du?" "Vor Dir steht die zukünftige Göttin der Freiheit! Ich helfe den Leuten, die unterdrückt und gequält werden." "Du bist eine echt nette Göttin!" "Danke!"  
  
  
Akira brachte ihrem neuen Freund den Karren Holz zum Markt und nahm ihm das Versprechen ab, niemand zu verraten, wer sie war. Dafür wollte sie ihn jeden Morgen abholen. Auf dem Markt sah sie Hercules und Iolaus. Sie kaufte sich etwas zu essen und ging zu den zwei Freunden.  
  
"Ist hier noch frei?", fragte sie. "Äh, ja", antwortete Iolaus, geblendet von ihrem Aussehen. Die silberne Rüstung unterstrich ihre schokoladenbraune Haut, die endlos langen schwarzen Korkenzieherlocken und ihre sportliche Figur. "Bist Du Amazone?" Sie lachte, "das werde ich andauernd gefragt! Dabei bin ich nur eine Händlerin."  
  
"Du siehst nicht aus wie eine Händlerin. Ich bin Iolaus!" "Freut mich, Iolaus. Ich bin "nebenbei" Kriegerin." "Mein Name ist Hercules." Sie nickte dem blonden Mann gegenüber von ihr zu. "Akira von Perikolis. Seid Ihr DER Hercules und Iolaus?" "Ich kann Dir wunderbare Abenteuer von uns erzählen!", bot Iolaus an. "Liebend gerne! Ich wollte schon immer mal erfahren, wie Ihr so lebt."  
  
  
"Hallo Jungs!", Akira hockte sich wie jeden Morgen neben die Männer. "Hast Du die Soldaten nicht bemerkt, die das Dorf umringen?", fragte Hercules. "Nein. Klär mich auf!" "Eine ganze Armee soll das Dorf letzte Nacht umzingelt haben!" "Wessen Armee?" "Wissen wir nicht." "Hm, von einem Gott?" "Wir wissen nur, daß es weit über 100 Soldaten sind!" "Wer macht sich so viel Arbeit wegen einem Dorf?"  
  
Hercules und Iolaus überlegten eine Weile. "Ares!" Akira konnte ihre Wut nicht zügeln. "Niemals! Er ist kein Vollidiot!" "Woher willst Du wissen, daß er es nicht ist? Und warum verteidigst Du Ares?" Sie faßte sich, "Ihr müßt das verstehen. Ich bin ihm ewig dankbar, daß er mein Dorf gerettet hat. Ohne ihn..." "Ich wußte nicht, daß er Mitleid haben kann!" "Ich schwöre Euch, er hat damit nichts zu tun." "Wenn Du so einen guten Draht zu ihm hast, warum fragst Du ihn dann nicht, wer das ist?"  
  
Plötzlich antwortete eine Frauenstimme, "weil er nicht weiß, daß sie hier ist!" Alle drei schreckten hoch. "Discordia! Ich bin sicher, daß Du nur Obst kaufen willst", zischte die Nordafrikanerin. Die schwarz gekleidete Göttin griente genüßlich. "Bekommt da etwa jemand Angst? Daß ein Vögelchen seinen Freunden flüstert, wer er wirklich ist?" "Mach ne Fliege, Schätzchen!"   
  
Discordia setzte sich auf Hercules Schoß. "Wußtest Du schon, daß Akira sehr viel Zeit mit Ares verbringt? Sie sind unzertrennlich", säuselte sie. Soll ich zu Xena abhauen? Das wäre unfair. "Wie meinst Du das?" "Ich bin mit dem Gott des Krieges verlobt und werde ihn in zwei Wochen heiraten. Dann werde ich zur Göttin der Freiheit. Zeus hat mir zur Probe göttliche Kräfte verliehen. Und wenn ich schon Feuerbälle machen könnte, ohne mich selbst in Brand zu setzen, wäre diese Xanthippe tot!"  
  
"Du bist Ares Frau?", fragte Iolaus ungläubig. "Ich hätte mir Dich ganz anders vorgestellt!" "Discordia, Du hast genug angerichtet. Wir sollten gehen, bevor Zeus Dich umbringt, weil Du mich bespitzelst." "Wenn Zeus einen umbringt, dann Dich, weil Du seinem Lieblingssohn den Kopf verdrehst!"  
  
"Dein Talent als Spionin hast Du mir verborgen, Discordia." Ares Stimme war gefährlich ruhig. "Zeit zum Abgang, Freunde!" Akira löste sich auf. "Ich muß auch verschwinden. Viel Arbeit", wollte sich die Göttin der Vergeltung abseilen. "Du wirst erst dann gehen, wenn ich es Dir erlaube!", grollte Ares.  
  
Er hatte Discordia gerade auf den Tisch geklebt, als ein Junge den Gott anstupste. "Josaius, Akira ist gegangen", erklärte er sanft. "Ich glaube, sie hat ein Problem mit einem Baum." "Sie soll warten." "Aber sie will die Verlobung auflösen und Zeus um Deine Exekution bitten, Ares", meldete der Kleine. "Das will sie immer." "Sie ist Zeus schon am Rufen." Ares seufzte und verschwand mit dem Jungen.  
  
  
Hercules und Iolaus schlenderten zum Tatbaum. Eine Göttin, die auf einem Baum festsaß, sah man nicht alle Tage. "Sie hat Höhenangst." "Ich habe mich unsterblich in Ares Frau verliebt", jaulte Iolaus. "Das sollte er besser nicht erfahren!"   
  
In dem Moment erschienen die Götter neben ihnen. "Ich möchte mich verabschieden. Seht mal in einen meiner Tempel rein." Falls irgend jemand der Idioten-Göttin einen baut! "Du gehst? Ich denke, wir kümmern uns um den Kriegsherr!", grinste Hercules. Sie ist okay. Ich vertraue ihr! "Echt?" "Wenn Du uns hilfst, den Kriegsherr zu besiegen, helfen wir Dir bei Deinem Transport-Problem." "Ares? Bitte, bitte, bitte!" "Wie lange dauert das?" "Vier, fünf Stunden." Ares nickte und verschwand.  
  
  
Während Hercules und Iolaus Akira bewachten, zettelte Ares einen Krieg an, was seine Stimmung erheblich hob. Deshalb erfüllte er seiner zukünftigen Frau sogar den Wunsch, Xena zu besuchen.  
  
"Igitt! Was soll das sein?" Amarice verzog ihr Gesicht. "Das ist eine Gemüse-Hühnersuppe nach Chin-Art!", rechtfertigte sich Joxer. "Das ist eine Delikatesse!" "Eine Delikatesse? Das könnte man nicht mal Ares anbieten!" "Ich finde es ... gewöhnungsbedürftig. Aber nicht schlecht", verteidigte Xena ihn. "Du bist nun wirklich keine Instanz dafür", entschied Gabrielle. "Bei Deinen Eßgewohnheiten! Aber es ist besser wie das verbrannte Huhn, daß Amarice uns gestern gegeben hat."  
  
Silberne Färbung und ein Blitz durchzogen die Luft. Ares tauchte mit einer Kriegerin auf. "Hey, Ihr habt ja was zu Essen! Krieg ich was ab?" "Das ist eine Delikatesse aus Chin", begann Joxer. "Eine Komposition exotischer Pflanzen mit den zartesten Teilen des Huhns." "Dein Essen duftet lecker! Wie heißt Du?" "Joxer. Ich möchte betonen, daß meine Kochkünste eine Legende sind!"   
  
Akira aß einen Löffel. "Joxer, das schmeckt herrlich! Akira, Göttin der Freiheit." "Seht Ihr! Das ist eine vom Luxus verwöhnte Göttin. Und sie mag mein Essen!" "Ares, probier mal." "Reiß Dich zusammen!", zischte er. "Ich bezahle das. Was wollt Ihr? Geld, Waffen..." "Eine Gabe an die schönste Göttin!"  
  
"Wofür bist Du hier?" Sie holte aus einem Lederbeutel Schriftrollen aus feinstem Papyrus, verteilte sie an alle Krieger. "Für Euch!" Während Akira sich einen Nachschlag nahm, laß Xena die Nachricht.   
  
"Ihr heiratet?", fragte die Kriegerprinzessin ungläubig. "In 13 Tagen. Es würde uns freuen, wenn Ihr kommt. Ihr werdet sogar abgeholt." "Ich überlege es mir und gehe zu Deinem Tempel, Akira." "Äh, ich hab noch keinen Tempel. Ich werde erst mit der Hochzeit eine Göttin", gab sie zähneknirschend zu.  
  
"Brauchst Du mich noch?", fragte Ares. "Darf ich noch bleiben? Ich werde auch ganz brav mit Athene üben." Sie küßten sich kurz und der Gott löste sich auf.  
  
"Bist Du eine Halbgöttin?" "Nein, Xena, ich bin sterblich. Aber Zeus hat mir göttliche Kräfte verliehen, damit ich damit umgehen lerne. Und glaubt mir, das ist VERDAMMT schwer!" "Nehme es nicht persönlich", bat Gabrielle, "aber wie kannst Du den unausstehlichsten Kerl heiraten?" Akira seufzte, "ich saß mit 12 allein auf der Straße. Gegen die, die man da trifft, ist Ares die leibhaftige Güte!" "Glaubst Du, daß er Dich liebt?" "Das tut er."   
  
Die Göttin leerte ihre Schale Suppe. "Danke für das Essen. Bis ich eigene habe, erreicht Ihr mich in Ares Tempeln", sie stand auf. "Ich will, wie Ihr, nur das Beste für die Sterblichen. Vergeßt nicht, daß ich eine von Euch bin. Ich muß üben gehen. Wollt Ihr Hercules und Iolaus sehen?" "Das wäre toll!"   
  
  
Auf dem Olymp platzte die Göttin der Freiheit irrtümlich in Aphrodites Massage. "Oh, Dite, Schätzchen, verzeih mir! Ich nehme den Fußweg!" Um etwas für ihre Fitneß zu tun, hangelte sie sich aus dem Fenster und kletterte zu Athenes Tempel, mit der sie zum Unterricht verabredet war.   
  
"Hallo Athene! So ein Ausflug bläst einem die Lungen frei!" Sie sprang durch das geöffnete Fenster. "Du solltest Deine Kraft für wichtigere Dinge aufheben", mahnte die Göttin der Weisheit. "Wenn Du in zwei Wochen Deine Kräfte nicht beherrschen kannst, wird Zeus Dich nicht zu einer Göttin machen." "Ich weiß", seufzte sie. "Aber ich hab einfach kein Talent. Ich bin nun mal zu dumm, um eine Göttin zu sein!" "Es gibt viel dümmere Götter als Dich auf dem Olymp. Besonders die schwarz gekleideten..."  
  
"Du bist die Weisheit, Athene. Sag mir, wie ich es schaffen kann. Zeig mir den Weg! Bitte!", flehte Akira. Zeus Tochter stand von ihrem Thron auf, kniete sich neben die junge Kriegerin. "Vielleicht... Vielleicht sträubst Du Dich innerlich dagegen, eine Göttin zu werden oder Ares zu heiraten."  
  
"Ab und zu denke ich, daß es gegen mein Schicksal ist. Ich wurde als sterbliche Tochter eines Verbrechers geboren, hab auf der Straße gelebt. Und jetzt werd ich Göttin!" "Da haben wir es! Du hältst Dich selbst nicht für gut genug. Nur, wenn Du an Dich glaubst, kannst Du etwas erreichen", erklärte die Göttin einfühlsam. Wir müssen ihr Selbstbewußtsein steigern!  
  
  
Aphrodite und Ares materialisierten in einem kleinen Wirtshaus, in dem Hercules, Iolaus, Xena, Gabrielle, Joxer und Amarice ihr Abendessen einnahmen. "Hercules? Bist Du da?" "Hallo Aphrodite!" Xena bemerkte den zweiten Gott. "Ares." "Wo ist Akira? Ich hole sie gerne aus einem Baum raus", bot Iolaus an. "Laß die Finger von meiner Frau", donnerte Ares.   
  
Die Götter setzten sich neben sie. "Eigentlich wollte Athene kommen. Aber die muß Akira ablenken. Wir machen uns große Sorgen." "Sie wird eine gute Göttin, Aphrodite! Das wird sie schon schaffen", beruhigte Gabrielle sie. "Leider ist sie nicht sehr geschickt. Sie kann keine Feuerbälle erzeugen und sich nicht alleine fortbewegen. Von den restlichen Fähigkeiten ganz zu schweigen", seufzte Ares.  
  
"Was haben wir damit zu tun?" "Ihr fehlen ihre Freunde, ihr Umfeld. Obwohl wir uns Mühe geben, ist sie einsam. Athene meint, sie hat zu wenig Selbstbewußtsein." "Was weiß Athene schon!" "Mach lieber einen Vorschlag, Ares!" "Du meinst, sie vermißt Sterbliche?" "Das ist es! Du bist ein Genie, Gabrielle!" "Danke, Aphrodite." "Sie könnte in ihrem Dorf wohnen und auf dem Olymp lernen!" "Und Ihr begleitet sie! Ares wird den Kriegsherren verprügeln, nicht wahr, Brüderchen?" "Wenn es sein muß..."  
  
  
Am Nachmittag brachte Ares die siebenköpfige Gruppe nach Perikolis. Sie "landeten" direkt auf dem Marktplatz des Bauerndorfes. Die Ankunft eines Gottes schien niemand sonderlich aufzuregen.  
  
"Hallo Schwesterchen! Gute Zeit auf dem Olymp gehabt? Ares! Äh, Du darfst auf keinen Fall in Deinen Tempel!" "Wieso nicht, Tiara?" "Wir sind schon dabei, ihn für Eure Hochzeit zu schmücken. Und es soll eine Überraschung sein, wie er aussieht." "Ich sehe ihn mir nicht an", versprach er seiner zukünftigen Schwägerin.  
  
"Seltsam, daß die Leute es ganz normal finden, daß hier Götter herkommen!", zischte Xena Hercules zu, während ein paar Dorfbewohner mit Ares und Akira plauschten.   
  
"Wie geht es unseren Tieren, Tia?" "Gut. Es kam ein Händler mit Schwertern vorbei, exzellente Qualität. Ich habe 20 Stück gekauft." "Du machst das schon ganz toll!", lobte sie die 17jährige.  
  
"Gehen wir mal zu unserem Hof. Meine kleine Schwester Tiara und ich haben eine Agora mit Saaten, Sensen, Haushaltswaren, Garnen, Tuch, Lebensmitteln und ein paar Waffen. Was man so braucht." "Toll! Dann können wir endlich unsere Vorräte auffüllen", freute sich Gabrielle.   
  
"Kann ich Argo irgendwo unterstellen?", fragte Xena. "Ich zeige Dir als erstes den Stall. Unsere Pferde werden sich freuen. Ares, geh bitte mit den anderen rein. Vielleicht bietest Du unseren Gästen etwas an." "Ich mache in der Zeit die Gästezimmer fertig." "Natürlich." "Ich liebe Euch!"  
  
  
Mit den ungeliebten Besuchern im Schlepptau ging Ares in Akiras Küche. Er öffnete ein paar Töpfe, die herumstanden und rümpfte angewidert die Nase. Mir bleibt nichts erspart! Er überprüfte den Inhalt einer Schale, "will jemand Äpfel, Pflaumen und Weintrauben?" "Ich!", meldete sich Joxer. "Bitte einen Apfel," Gabrielles Hunger war stärker als der Stolz. Der Gott stellte die Schale auf den Tisch, hatte keine Lust, etwas mit seinen göttlichen Kräften herzubringen.   
  
"Ich dachte, daß Ihr alle eine warme Mahlzeit vertragen könnt", kam eine Nachbarin lächelnd herein und stellte einen großen Kessel Eintopf auf den Tisch. Seit Akira mit Demeter befreundet war, konnten sie die Ernten kaum noch einfahren, so reichhaltig waren sie. "Wir sind wieder da!", rief Akira. "Mh... das riecht köstlich!" "Wenn Aphrodite kommt, kann sie sich vielleicht meinen Sohn ansehen?" "Suchst Du eine Frau für ihn?" "Er ist so schüchtern..." "Ich richte es aus. Danke für das Essen!"  
  
  
Mit dem Sonnenaufgang standen Akira und Ares zwei Tage später auf, lieferten sich mit ihren Pferden ein Wettrennen durch das Tal und frühstückten in einer Grotte. Trotzdem bedrückte Akira etwas.  
  
"Was stimmt nicht mit Dir? Hast Du Probleme?" "Nein." "Bist Du vielleicht auf mich sauer?" "Nein, Ares. Mir fehlt nichts!" "Warum bist Du dann so still?" "Der ganze Streß wegen der Hochzeit hat mich ein bißchen geschlaucht." "Das glaube ich Dir nicht." "Aber es ist ALLES in Ordnung!" "Bist Du auf Xena eifersüchtig?" "Ja!" "Soll sie gehen?", grinste er. "Nein. Ich verkuppele sie mit Hercules."  
  
Akira legte ihren Kopf auf Ares Schulter, hangelte sich an ihn. "Was machen wir heute?" "Kommst Du mit, einen Kriegsherren exekutieren?" "Das ist toll! Oh, ich muß wieder arbeiten." "Wir können es jetzt machen." "Ich will!", Akira versuchte die Spuren des Picknicks verschwinden zu lassen. Sie schloß ihre Augen, damit sie den Mißerfolg nicht sehen mußte und bewegte schwungvoll die rechte Hand. "Du hast es geschafft! Akira, Du hast es geschafft!", freute sich Ares. "Echt?" "Ja!" Er nahm sie in den Arm.  
  
Akira sprang vor Freude in die Höhe und stieß sich den Kopf an der Höhlendecke. "Aua!", sie rieb sich ihre Beule. Ihr Verlobter stand lachend auf. "Zieh Dich um. Das Kleid paßt nicht zu einer Kriegerin." Die Göttin malte sich vor ihrem inneren Auge ihre Rüstung aus, stellte sich vor, wie sie an ihrem Körper erschien. Dann schnippte sie. "Du bist phantastisch!" Ares beglückwünschte Gabrielle zu der Eingebung, wollte sich einmal bei der Barde bedanken. "Wenn ich jetzt noch zum Schlachtfeld komm!"  
  
  
Sekunden später blitzte blaues Licht zwischen Zelten und Lagerfeuern auf. Der Gott des Krieges machte sich Sorgen um seine Gefährtin. Er sah sich um, "Akira?" Die Göttin zeigte ihm ihr Schwert. "Das hatte ich vergessen!" "Psst! Weck nicht das ganze Lager auf!" "Tschuldigung!"  
  
Leise schlichen sie zum Zelt des Befehlshabers, schlüpften rein. Die Götter bauten sich vor dem erwachenden Mann auf. "Was?", keuchte er, holte sein Schwert hervor. "Was macht Ihr hier? Verschwindet oder ich töte Euch!" Eine Handbewegung von Ares und das Schwert flog gegen die Wand des Zelts. "DAS glaube ich nicht!" "Wer seid Ihr?" "Dein Verhängnis!" "Ares, aber wer ist die Frau?", fragte sich der Krieger. "Die Göttin der Freiheit!"  
  
"Ich habe noch nie von Dir gehört!" "Das läßt sich ändern. Du brandschatzt Dörfer, tötest die Männer und versklavst die Frauen und Kinder!" "Ares, hilf mir, bitte, Ares, ich flehe Dich an!" Der Gott rührte keinen Finger. "Ich habe nur Deine Befehle befolgt." Akira sah über ihre Schulter, "ist das wahr?" "Nein. Du besitzt noch die Frechheit, mich für Deine Taten verantwortlich zu machen?! Wenn ich nicht schon vorhätte, Dich zu töten, würde ich es jetzt wollen! Niemand belügt meine Frau ungestraft!"  
  
Der Gott des Krieges bildete einen Feuerball in seiner Hand und schoß ihn auf den Kriegsherr ab. Akira verzog keine Miene bei dem Mord. "Sehe bitte nach, ob er tot ist." Sie fühlte Puls und Atem des Mannes, überprüfte seine Pupillen. "Ich könnte ihn wiederbeleben. Zeus hat mir nur verboten, zu töten. Wer schon tot ist, den darf ich noch mal töten", erklärte die Göttin. "Dafür haben wir keine Zeit. Deine Freunde und der Laden warten auf uns." "Schade!"  
  
  
Während des Frühstücks versuchte Akira allerlei Kunststücke. Die meisten gingen in die Hose. Besonders der Versuch, den Milchbecher allein mit Gedankenkraft an den Mund zu führen. "Laß das, Akira! Du machst nur Deine Sachen naß!" "Sei doch mal ruhig, Ares!" Jux in dem Moment, in dem sie sich auf ihren Verlobten konzentrierte, fiel der Becher auf ihren Schoß. Das Kleid war patschnaß.  
  
"Ba! Das ist eklig! Warum hast Du mich abgelenkt?" "Es gefällt mir, wenn Du Dich ärgerst..." "Männer sind Schweine!" Amarice reichte ihr ein Handtuch, "genau!" "Bei Arman hat das aber noch ganz anders geklungen", flötete Joxer. "Hat den Mund, MANN!" "Manchmal haben wir Männer aber auch gute Seiten!", protestierte Iolaus. Während die Gruppe diskutierte, hatte Akira die nächste Idee.  
  
Sie hatte einmal gesehen, wie Ares, nachdem sie ihn in einen Tümpel geschmissen hatte, seine Kleidung trocknete. Sie stellte sich wieder vor, daß das Kleid trocken wurde, schnippte. Und Sand rieselte an ihr runter. Sie wickelte sich schnell in das Handtuch ein. "DISCORDIA! Das finde ich überhaupt NICHT witzig!", keifte sie.  
  
"Uups, hab ich was gemacht?" Sie zeigte auf den Sand. "Das war mal mein Lieblingskleid!" Sie sann auf Rache. Mit einer Geste war Discordias Kleidung verschwunden, sie stand in der sprichwörtlichen Unterwäsche da. "Das ist auch nicht witzig! Du bist gemein!" Unter lautem Spottgelächter löste sich Discordia auf. "Uups!", kommentierte Akira kichernd.  
  
  
Am Nachmittag trafen sich Akira, Gabrielle, Xena, Amarice, Tiara, Aphrodite, Athene, Demeter und Artemis zum Kaffeeklatsch. Anlaß waren ein Collier, daß Ares Akira geschenkt hatte und die bevorstehende Hochzeit. Bald schweiften sie ab zu Gerüchten, Mode, Schwangerschaft und Kindern. Denerviert vom "Frauengeschwätz" gingen Hercules, Iolaus, Joxer, Ares, Apoll, Hades und Hephaistos zu einem Männerabend in die Taverne.  
  
Es ist sogar schön, mal keine Kriegerin sein zu müssen, freute sich Xena, die nur ungern gekommen war. "Wollt Ihr mein Brautkleid sehen?", strahlte die baldige Göttin. Bei der Liebesgöttin floß eine Freudenträne. "Der beste Athener Designer hat es entworfen! Demeter, würdest Du bitte." Das Kleid erschien unter "oh" und "ah". "Wieso hast Du es Demeter gegeben?" "Weil Ares es vor der Hochzeit nicht sehen soll, Dite, und er es bei ihr nicht vermutet!" "Clever!" Akira schnippte mit einem Finger.  
  
Sie trug einen weißen Traum aus Spitze, Tüll und Seide. "Ein Athener hat es geschaffen, Demeter versteckt es. Von mir", sagte Aphrodite und auf Akiras Kopf erschien ein Diadem. Artemis bewegte ihre Hand und ein Pelzcape wärmte Akira.  
  
"Das steht Dir echt gut", lobte Xena. "Du siehst aus wie eine Prinzessin!", freute sich Gabrielle. "Nicht schlecht", war Amarice Kommentar, der einem Ritterschlag gleichkam. "Langsam muß ich neidisch werden", hauchte Aphrodite ehrfurchtsvoll.  
  
  
"DU hattest was mit MEINER Frau, Du dreckiger BASTARD!" "Na und?" "Wenn Du sie noch ein EINZIGES Mal anrührst, dann bist Du TOT! Das schwöre ich Dir!" "DU willst MICH töten? Ich würde nicht mal ein Schwert von Dir annehmen!" "Freunde, das reicht! Wir wollten uns amüsieren, nicht streiten." "Halt Dich da raus, kleiner Bruder!" "Hey, ich hab mir Euer pubertäres Gelaber ja noch angehört, aber wenn Ihr anfangt, meinen Freund anzuschreien, dann werde ich wütend!"   
  
Der Gott der Schmiede drängte etwas zu grob Iolaus zurück, er fiel hin. "Laß den Sterblichen da raus, Hephaistos! Oder bist Du zu feige, Dich mit mir zu messen?" "Das ich nicht lache, Ares! Du machst Dich vor dem ganzen Olymp lächerlich!" "DU machst DICH lächerlich!" Ein Handgemenge entstand zwischen den Göttern.  
  
Der Besitzer der Taverne kam hinzu, wollte schlichten. Und lief in Ares Faust. Nun mischten sich auch Hercules, Iolaus und einige weitere Gäste ein. Die schönste Kneipenschlägerei war das Ergebnis.  
  
"Joxer, der größte Held Griechenlands wird den Olymp retten! Die schönsten Frauen werden mir für diese Heldentat zu Füßen liegen. Aphrodite wird meine ergebene Dienerin sein!" Genau der falsche Tagtraum in diesem Moment. Alle Götter sahen sich gezwungen, obwohl sie es wirklich liebend gerne vermieden hätten, dem Möchtegern-Krieger eine Lektion zu erteilen.  
  
  
"Und, wann erwartet Ihr das erste Kind?" "Wir üben schon fleißig!", kicherte Akira verlegen. "Möchtest Du ein Mädchen oder einen Jungen?" "Ein Mädchen, es gibt so schöne Kleider und Röcke. Einem Mädchen kann man die Haare flechten, es spielt mit Puppen..." "Kleine Mädchen sind so süß!" "Als Kind habe ich heimlich die Sachen meiner Mutter angezogen. Sie hat nie erfahren, wo die Eisflecken herkamen!" "Ich habe mir die teuren Duftwasser meiner Mutter übergegossen!"  
  
Akira kicherte auf einmal los. "Was ist?" "Ich habe mich an ein Spiel erinnert, daß unsere Oma mit uns gespielt hat. Wir haben uns die Männer, die vorbeigingen, als Tiere vorgestellt. Ares ist ein... hm... ein Pfau!" Die anderen Frauen lachten auch, "erklären!" "Er bläst sich auf und kämpft gegen Männchen, die mehr Federn haben!" "Das ist lustig! Hephaistos ist ein", machte Aphrodite weiter. "Wildschwein! Lieb, familiär aber schnüffelt zu oft in MEINER Erde rum!" "Und Joxer ist ein...", begann Gabrielle  
  
  
Inzwischen prügelte sich die ganze Taverne. Mit ihren göttlichen Kräften hatten Hercules, Ares, Hephaistos, Apoll und Hades einen Vorteil.   
  
Plötzlich erschien Hera in der billigen Kneipe. Sie trennte mit Feuerbällen die Prügelnden. "Mutter, was machst Du hier?", fragte Ares panisch. "Du prügelst Dich mit Sterblichen!", schalt Hera ihn. "Ihr auch, Hephaistos, Hercules, Apoll, Hades! Schämen solltet Ihr Euch! Euer armer Vater und Bruder wird noch krank vor Sorgen um Euch!" "Es tut mir leid, Hera. Irgendwie ist das eskaliert", erklärte Hercules. "Halt Deinen Mund, Junge, wenn Du keine bessere Entschuldigung hast!"   
  
Hera hob einen zerbrochenen Stuhl auf. "Ihr werdet das in Ordnung bringen! Bis man sich im Boden spiegeln kann! Habt Ihr verstanden?" Die vier Götter schauten schuldbewußt. "Ich werde Euch zusehen, wie Ihr wie Sterbliche aufräumt!" "Aber das dauert Stunden, Mutter!" "Und das geschieht Euch ganz recht!", tobte die Götterkönigin.  
  
  
Als die Männer gegen Mitternacht nach Hause kamen, schwatzten die Mädels immer noch.  
  
"Ihr seid schon zurück?", fragte Aphrodite überrascht. "Schon? Du willst mich auf den Arm nehmen", ächzte Hephaistos. "Ganz im Ernst", bekräftigte Xena. "Ihr wolltet doch etwas trinken gehen." "Das war der größte Fehler meines Lebens", keuchte Ares. "Joxer, woher hast Du das blaue Auge? Dafür, daß Ihr Euch amüsiert habt, seht Ihr aber ziemlich erschöpft aus! Was macht Ihr, wenn Ihr arbeiten sollt?"   
  
"Sehr witzig! Meine Freunde haben sich geschlagen und dann habe ich sie getrennt!", erklärte Joxer feierlich. "Ach ja? Und was hat Hera gemacht, Superheld?" "Deine Mutter hat uns schuften lassen wie Sklaven!" "Hera hat Euch arbeiten lassen?", Athenes Interesse war geweckt. "Wir haben uns geprügelt, dann hat sie uns getrennt und wir mußten die ganze Taverne aufräumen!" "Das geschieht Euch recht!", sagte Artemis. "Männer!" "Hat Hera auch gesagt..."  
  
"Wo waren wir stehengeblieben?" "Wir wollten zur Modenschau auf Zypern." "Das war es!" "Treffen wir uns bei Sonnenaufgang hier?" "Geht klar!" "Ich kaufe mir ein richtiges Amazonenkleid!", kündigte Aphrodite an. "Dann macht's gut, Mädels. Wir sehen uns Morgen früh!" Sie tuschelten noch, kicherten. Dann lösten sich drei Göttinnen auf, Aphrodite wollte noch einen Wunsch erfüllen und sich Sirius Sohn ansehen.  
  
Akira blieb zufrieden zurück. Sie hatte ihr Ziel erreicht, daß sterbliche und unsterbliche Frauen verstanden, daß sie miteinander viel Spaß haben konnten. Teil eins meines Plans ist geglückt! Sogar Xena hat es Spaß gemacht! Hephaistos folgte seiner Frau. "War doch cool!" Sie klatschte in die Hände, "wer hilft mir dabei, unsere Schluckspechte zu verarzten?" Gabrielle meldete sich freiwillig, Apoll mehr oder weniger freiwillig, Xena ging sich um ihr Pferd und Amarice um das Essen kümmern.   
  
  
Als der erste Sonnenstrahl das kleine Bergdorf erreichte, materialisierten auf dem Marktplatz Athene, Artemis, Hera, Demeter, Aphrodite und eine Sterbliche.  
  
Die Göttin der Liebe ging mit dem verschüchterten Mädchen zum Hof von Sirius und seiner Familie. Sie hatte ihre Schwägerin spontan ins Herz geschlossen, als sie Akira das erste Mal sah. Deshalb half sie ihrer Nachbarin gerne, besonders wenn großzügige Opfer winkten.  
  
Sie klopfte an Sirius Tür, es öffnete niemand. Um von der Straße hinter das Wohnhaus zum Stall zu gelangen, mußte man durch Schlamm gehen. Sie löste sich mit ihrer Anhängerin auf.  
  
Im Stall setzten sie sich wieder zusammen. "Bist Du Sarokles?" Ein junger Mann säuberte einen Stall. "Ja. Wer fragt das?" "Kennst Du mich nicht mehr? Ich bin Aphrodite." Er drehte sich um. "Oh, tut mir leid. Ich war in Gedanken." "Ich möchte Dich um etwas bitten." Sie schickte das Mädchen weg.  
  
"Alles, was Du möchtest, Aphrodite." "Das ist eine meiner Anhängerinnen, Alyssa. Sie soll mir bei den Hochzeitsvorbereitungen helfen. Aber bei Akira ist kein Platz mehr. Nimmst Du sie auf?" Sarokles überlegte eine Weile. "Meine Eltern werden davon nicht begeistert sein." "Ich werde Euch reichlich entlohnen." Er zuckte mit den Schultern, "einer Göttin kann ich wohl nichts abschlagen, oder?"  
  
  
Es waren nur noch sieben Tage bis zur Heirat von Ares und Akira. Zweifellos würde dies das größte Fest des Olymps seit Jahrzehnten sein. Immer mehr Gäste drängten nach Perikolis. Zu der Feier waren alle Götter und über 300 Sterbliche geladen. Der Rummel zog auch fliegende Händler an, die ihre Stände in dem verschlafenen Nest aufstellten, sowie Magier, Barden und, natürlich, Diebe.  
  
Nicht irgendein Dieb lehrte den Gästen das Fürchten, sondern Autolycus, der König der Diebe. Im Grunde hatte er es aber auf die Opfer abgesehen, die man dem Brautpaar zur Trauung geben würde. Autolycus hörte auf dem Marktplatz vertraute Stimmen. "Komm, Du kannst die Sage später erzählen", sagte Xena. "Bitte!" "Akira erwartet uns auf dem Olymp. Sie ist sauer, wenn wir zu spät kommen, um mit ihr einen Tempel auszusuchen." Eine Stunde auf dem Olymp und ich bin reich, dachte Autolycus.  
  
Er ging zu ihnen. "Xena, Gabrielle! Die schönsten Frauen Griechenlands auf einmal zu sehen raubt mir den Atem!" "Autolycus! Bist Du hier zum Feiern oder zum Stehlen?" "Xena, ich bitte Dich! Du kennst mich doch!" Eine braunhäutige Frau Ende 20 mit taillelangen schwarzen Locken kam mit federnden Schritten auf sie zu. Dem Dieb klappte die Kinnlade runter. "Ah, ah, laß die Finger von der." "Spielverderber!" "Ares zerfleischt Dich, wenn Du ihm die Frau ausspannst!" "Das ist ein Argument!"  
  
"Hi, Mädels!", grüßte die Göttin mit warmer Stimme. "Hallo, Akira." "Hallo." "Wollt Ihr mir Euren Freund vorstellen?" "Das ist kein Freund, sondern Autolycus." "DER Autolycus? König der Diebe?" "Zu Deinen Diensten, Muse der Schönheit!" "Eher Göttin der Freiheit... Egal. Hermes schwärmt von Dir!" "Ich fühle mich geehrt!" "Ist ja schon gut. Kommst Du zu meiner Trauung?" "Wie könnte ich das verpassen?"   
  
"Er redet von den Juwelen, die er klauen kann!" "Danke, Gabrielle. Ach, ich hoffe, Du hast noch keine Begleiterin. Ich würde Dir gerne eine Freundin anvertrauen." "Ist sie so schön wie Du?" "Sie ist SEHR hübsch. Und eine Göttin." "Wo treffe ich sie?" "In ihrem Athener Tempel. Ich bringe Dich hin. Sei bei Sonnenuntergang vor meinem Haus." Autolycus lief los, um sich herauszuputzen.   
  
In einem Lichtblitz erschien ein grinsender Ares. "Sprichst Du von der speziellen Freundin?" "Discordia soll mir dankbar sein!" Sie transportierten sich lachend auf den Olymp.  
  
  
Sie sahen sich zwei Dutzend freie Tempel an, keiner sagte Akira zu. Die schönen waren zu weit von Ares Tempel entfernt oder zu klein, die großen auf der sonnenlosen Nordseite und auch zu weit weg.  
  
"Deine Anhänger können zu mir kommen, bis Du Dich entschieden hast", bot der Gott des Krieges an. "Danke, aber da gibt es nichts zu entscheiden. Die passen einfach nicht zu mir!" "Da gäbe es vielleicht eine Chance, wenn...", dachte Tiara nach. "Wenn was?" "Ares sagt doch, daß er seinen Tempel nicht voll ausnutzt. Discordias liegt direkt daneben..." "Wenn ich Discordias habe und einen Teil von Ares, dann wäre das mein idealer Tempel!"  
  
"Schön und gut, aber Discordia zieht nicht um!" "Da wäre ich nicht so pessimistisch. Wir könnten abmachen, daß Akira ihren Tempel bekommt, wenn es zwischen ihr und Autolycus funkt! Mit Aphrodites Hilfe, viel Schminke, neuen Kleidern und einem Stil-Kurs könnte das klappen!" Ares verabschiedete sich in einem Lichtblitz, er hatte keine Lust auf das Spiel. "Du hast recht! Aphrodite, liebste Schwägerin, hast Du einen Moment?"  
  
In einem rose Lichtschimmer erschien die Göttin, sie trug eine Kreation von der Modenschau. "Wir brauchen Deine Hilfe, Dite, Schätzchen." "Liebeskummer?" "Wir wollen zwei Einsame glücklich machen. Dabei brauchen wir Deine Hilfe. Wer hat schon so ein Gespür für Mode, Stil und Schminke wie Du?" "Wen machen wir glücklich?" Akira biß sich auf die Unterlippe, "Discordia und Autolycus." "Mit wem?" "Miteinander." "Was bringt Euch das?" "Neue Freunde und Discordias Wohnung!"  
  
  
Aphrodite und Gabrielle gingen Discordia überreden, Akira, Tiara und Xena bereiteten Autolycus auf das Treffen vor. Dazu kauften sie ihm erst mal neue Klamotten. Er kam mit einer gelben Toga aus der Umkleidekabine. Die drei Frauen schüttelten ihre Köpfe.   
  
Der schwarze Lederanzug fand auch keine Gnade. Wie ein rot-grüner Umhang, ein Anzug im Mumien-Stil und drei weitere Modelle.  
  
Er trug als nächstes ein weiß-blaues Hemd und eine blaue Pluderhose im orientalischen Stil . "Das ist es! Du siehst toll aus! Zieh Dich wieder um, dann gehen wir zum Barbier", entschied die Göttin.  
  
  
"Wieso sollte ich mich mit einem Sterblichen treffen?", maulte die Göttin der Vergeltung. "Weil Du dich mit einem Sterblichen treffen willst. Du wünschst es Dir." "Will ich nicht!" "Natürlich nicht. So etwas nennt man Gehirnwäsche. Komm jetzt, wir müssen Dir etwas zum Anziehen kaufen", sagte Gabrielle.  
  
Mangels Ideen machten sie es auf die konventionelle Weise und gingen in einen Laden. "Hallo Aphrodite!", grüßte ein Designer, den sie von der Modenschau kannte. "Hallo. Meine Verwandte sucht ein schönes Kleid. Für eine festliche Verabredung..." "Dann komm mal mit."  
  
  
"Labere sie nicht mit Deinen Diebstählen voll. Es gibt eine Weisheit: Rede ein Drittel und höre zwei Drittel zu." "Dann schweigen wir ein Drittel!" "Clever!", Akira schlug dem Dieb auf die Stirn. "Sei charmant. Sage ihr, daß sie ein schönes Kleid trägt, wundervolle Augen hat, blabla!" "Aber warum kann ich nicht einfach ich selber sein, Xena?" "Weil BEI DIR jeder die Flucht ergreift!"  
  
  
"So, Deine Strähnchen sind fertig. Jetzt machen wir Dir eine Frisur. Nicht das, was Du Frisur nennst." Aphrodite schnippte und Discordias Haare waren gelockt. Gabrielle schüttelte ihren Kopf. "Ich hab ne Idee!" Sie zwirbelte Haarsträhnen, steckte sie mit Haarklammern hoch, flocht andere, streute Henna und Glimmer drüber. Die Göttinnen betrachteten das Werk kritisch. "Das ist cool!"  
  
"Was fehlt noch?", Discordia bekam Spaß an der Verwandlung. Auf Aphrodites Händen erschien eine Palette mit Pudern und Cremes. "Jetzt schminken wir Dich!" "Was sind das für Pulver?" "Das sind nur getrocknete Pflanzen und so was."   
  
  
In der Stunde der Wahrheit saßen die Frauen vor einem besonderen Spiegel in Aphrodites Tempel. Darin konnten sie Discordia und Autolycus im exklusivsten Athener Restaurant beobachten. Zur Stärkung verwöhnten sie sich mit Naschwerk und kühlen Getränken.  
  
"Das läuft gut. Sie sind schon bei dieser Vorspeise." "Vielleicht bekomme ich ja doch noch die Wohnung mit Südterrasse!" "Freu Dich nicht zu früh. Die können alleine schon eine Hydra durch ihre nervtötende Art vertreiben. Zu zweit... Da will ich gar nicht dran denken!"   
  
  
Ares und Akira wurden am nächsten Morgen aus dem Bett getrommelt, um einen "Verrückten" zu beruhigen, der alle Besucher des Marktes störte. Widerwillig sahen sie nach dem rechten. Und sie staunten nicht schlecht über den Störenfried.   
  
Der König der Diebe hüpfte mit einem Strauß Blumen über den Marktplatz von Perikolis. Als er das Brautpaar entdeckte, stürmte er auf sie zu. Drei Meter vor ihnen stolperte er über eine Obstkiste und fiel der Länge lang hin. Als er den Kopf hob, sah er in die amüsierten Gesichter der Götter des Krieges und der Freiheit. "Einen wunderschönen guten Morgen, Autolycus!"  
  
Er stand hastig auf, "Griechenlands Traumpaar!" "Ich dachte, Du hattest gestern einen Termin in Athen?", fragte Akira scheinheilig. Ares sah seine Verlobte fragend an, sie zwinkerte ihm zu. "Oh, ich liebe Dich, meine Göttin!", jauchzte er. Ares warf ihm einen finsteren Blick zu. "Freundschaftlich!" "Wie war es?" "Ich bin verliebt!" "Glückwunsch..." ...Zur größten Xanthippe des Olymps!   
  
"Und sie ist auch verliebt?" "Verliebt? Sie verzehrt sich nach mir!" "Ich kann ihn tolerieren", korrigierte Discordia. "Halte in Zukunft bitte Deinen Verehrer im Zaum! Ich lege großen Wert auf meinen Schönheitsschlaf!", beschwerte sich Akira. "Ich werde daran arbeiten", säuselte die andere Göttin. "Wir zwei hübschen müssen ein Frauengespräch führen. Entschuldigt uns einen Moment."  
  
"So, so. Der König der Diebe hat Dich also schwer beeindruckt", lächelte Akira. "Du übertreibst!" "Gib es zu. Du bist in einen Sterblichen verschossen. Sag mal, hättest Du Lust, Dein Leben zu verändern? Frischer Wind, Selbstfindung und so weiter." "Wie geht das?" "Man verändert sein Aussehen, neue Frisur, Klamotten, sucht sich andere Freunde, zieht um, kauft neue Möbel." "Du meinst, so wie gestern?" "Ja! Nur dauerhaft." "Hört sich gut an!"  
  
  
"Und, was macht "Operation Tempel"?", grinste Xena. "Ich mache seit zwei Tagen nichts anderes mehr, als mir Discordias Einrichtungsideen anzuhören!", rollte Akira die Augen. "Jetzt tu nicht so, als ob das ganz uneigennützig wäre! Ich muß mein Schwert schleifen", Xena ging.  
  
Und Ares kam. "Hallo, Schatz! Hast Du mit Hermes gesprochen?" "Zur Trauung kommen alle Götter. Wegen der Feier gibt es aber Streit. Hades kommt nur, wenn Demeter nicht kommt, Aphrodite nicht, wenn Athene kommt und Artemis will nur neben Apollo sitzen." "Großartig! Wir sollten eine Irrenanstalt eröffnen!" "Du bist mal wieder nicht gerade eine große Hilfe, Akira!" "Weiß ich selbst!", schmollte sie.  
  
"Liebling, das war nicht so gemeint. Natürlich bist Du mir eine große Hilfe." Wütend warf die Göttin Holz in die Feuerstelle ihres Wohnzimmers. "Akira, es tut mir leid. Ich wollte Dich nicht kränken." "Und ob Du das wolltest!", jaulte sie. "Akira, ich bitte Dich", Ares legte eine Hand auf ihre Schulter. "Geh!"   
  
"So schlimm?", flüsterte der Gott ihr ins Ohr. Keine Reaktion. Er versuchte es mit Humor, "stell Dir mal die Kinder von Autolycus und Discordia vor!" Sie ist WIRKLICH wütend! "Und wenn ich Deine kleinen Meuterer in Thessalien gewinnen lasse?" Das wirkte. "Ph! "Meuterer"! Meine Lieblinge gewinnen, ob Du Ihnen hilfst oder nicht!" "Die können nicht mal ein Schwert halten!" Sie war schon immer launisch, aber jetzt überraschte sie selbst Ares. Mit zornig funkelnden Augen schlug sie ihn zusammen.  
  
Im nächsten Moment hockte sie sich auf den Kaminsims und heulte. Der Gott des Krieges stand zögernd auf und nahm sie in den Arm.   
  
  
Akira hatte sich gefangen und bummelte zu Xena. "Xena, wir sollten reden." "Aha?" "Ich weiß, daß Du mit Ares eine Beziehung hattest. Es gibt viel Klatsch auf dem Olymp." Xena ärgerte, daß er für eine andere alles tat, wovon sie geträumt hatte. SIE hat aus ihm einen besseren Menschen gemacht. SIE heiratet er. SIE macht er zur Göttin. "Ich hab kein Interesse an ihm, wenn Du das meinst." "Es muß für Dich verletzend sein, zu sehen, wie er mit mir umgeht. Aber ich würde gerne mit Dir tauschen!"  
  
"Wieso das?" "Ich liebe ihn, ich will ihn heiraten, ich will die Ewigkeit mit ihm verbringen. Aber der Preis ist hoch. Am Anfang ist es interessant, man nimmt Rücksicht auf mich. Aber irgendwann sind meine sterblichen Freunde tot. Ich sehe ihre Kinder aufwachsen und sterben. Generationen kommen und gehen, Imperien entstehen und gehen wieder unter. Aber ich gehöre nicht mehr dazu." Athene hörte das Gespräch mit, konnte Akiras Gefühle nachempfinden. Sie würde mit ihrem Bruder sprechen.  
  
  
Einen Tag vor ihrer Hochzeit vermischten sich bei Akira Vorfreude, Angst und Trauer. Sie freute sich darauf, mit Ares verheiratet zu sein und so viel Gutes für die Sterblichen tun zu können. Aber sie hatte auch Angst davor, daß sie nicht mehr sie selbst war. Und sie trauerte um ihre Sterblichkeit, die immerhin ein wichtiger Bestandteil ihres Lebens gewesen war.  
  
Der Gott des Krieges gab ihr so viel Unterstützung, wie ihm möglich war. Er hörte ihr stundenlang zu, war immer für sie erreichbar, handelte mit Zeus und Hera aus, daß sie ihren Laden weiterführen durfte und besuchte mit ihr sogar eine Komödie in Athen. Danach gingen sie, zum Leidwesen seiner Nerven, zwei Stunden lang durch die Gegend, befreiten Tiere aus Fallen und heilten sie. Den Rest des Nachmittags kämpften sie, um erschöpft aber glücklich nach Perikolis zurückzukehren.  
  
"So ein Mist", jaulte Akira bei der Materialisierung. "Haben wir ein Tier vergessen?" "Morgen sind so viele Leute in der Stadt, da könnten wir ein super Geschäft machen. Aber es ist noch nichts eingeräumt!" "Warum willst Du Kisten schleppen?" "Als ich das letzte Mal die göttliche Methode benutzt habe, war das ganze Obst faul. Kannst Du mit Hercules...?" Ares seufzte, "er hat sicher Zeit." Ja! Es wird Zeit, daß sich die Jungs vertragen.  
  
  
"Ares, Du hast von zwei, drei Kisten gesprochen. Nicht von einer ganzen Karawane!" Rund 20 Kisten Obst, Gemüse und Fleisch warteten darauf, in die Regale sortiert zu werden. "Heute Morgen WAREN das drei Kisten, Hercules." "Vielleicht haben Demeter und Artemis ihr das geschenkt." "Ich sage ihnen, sie sollen das zurück nehmen!" "Nein, es sind Geschenke an Akira. Und wir haben ihr ein Versprechen gegeben." "Ich bringe schon mal die anderen Waren rüber."  
  
"Der Gott des Krieges trägt Gemüsekisten! Das ist unter meiner Würde, Athene wird mich auslachen", murrte er. "Davon, daß Du meckerst, werden wir auch nicht schneller fertig!"   
  
Aus ihrem Schlafzimmer beobachtete Akira die Szene mit ihrem Spiegel. Ich war mir SO sicher, daß sie sich versöhnen, wenn sie nur oft genug zusammen sind! Mist! Niedergeschlagen legte sie sich in ihr Bett und schlief in der selben Minute ein.  
  
  
"Aufstehen, alter Bruder! Die schönste Frau Griechenlands wartet darauf, Dich zu heiraten!" Ares öffnete grimmig seine Augen, blickte in Hercules amüsiertes Gesicht. "Warum bin ich im Lagerhaus?" "Was fragst Du mich das? Du bist der Gott! Uh, ist das hell." Hercules hielt sich die Augen zu. "Wir müssen eingenickt sein. Ich werde nie wieder Gemüse tragen!" "Ganz meine Meinung. Das ist mörderisch. Lieber einen Minotaurus bekämpfen!" "Wir sollten ins Haus."  
  
"Da seid Ihr ja endlich!", atmete Akira auf. "Ich dachte schon, Du versetzt mich, Ares." "Ich hab nur zu viel getrunken, Liebes." "Wir heiraten heute! Was meinst Du mit, "zu viel getrunken"?" "Nicht so laut, mein Kopf." "Wenn Ihr was gegessen habt, geht es Euch besser", empfahl eine Amazone. "Danke."   
  
In der Küche herrschte Hochbetrieb. Etwa 20 Frauen standen darin, kochten, backten, klatschten, zauberten und aßen. "Ich glaube nicht, daß Aphrodites Streit mit Hephaistos was mit Apoll zu tun hatte!" "Wo kommen die Trauben hin?" "Du sollst Dein Fleisch nicht auf meine Fladen stellen, Artemis!" "Bring sie nach draußen." "Wer war das? Wer hat die Göttin der Weisheit Göttin der Weinheit genannt? Ich bin keine Trinkerin!" "Du kriegst es mit meinen Amazonen zu tun!" "Ist doch wahr!"  
  
"Hey, Mädels, könnt Ihr uns was zu Essen geben?", fragte Hercules und nahm sich etwas von einer Platte. "Laß mein Huhn in Ruhe! Das ist für die Party." "Entschuldigung. Können wir irgendwo ein Frühstück bekommen?" "In der Schenke!" Ares löste sich auf.  
  
Plötzlich fand sich Hercules auf der Straße wieder, mit Ares neben sich, der einen Krug Wasser, zwei Becher, Fladen, Rührei und gegrilltes Schweinefleisch ergattert hatte. Um die Sterblichen besser zu verstehen, verzichtete er seit ein paar Wochen darauf, sich Lebensmittel mit seinen göttlichen Kräften herzustellen. Die Männer setzten sich auf den Boden und verzehrten einträchtig ihre Mahlzeit.  
  
  
"Xena, Gabrielle, helft Ihr mir beim Umziehen?", fragte Akira. "Es wird langsam Zeit." "Ich will auch helfen!", beschwerte sich Aphrodite. "Okay. Kommt, Mädels!"  
  
"Hast Du auch schon gemerkt, daß sich Hercules und Ares auf einmal so gut verstehen?" "Ich hab nachgeholfen." "Fair war das nicht!" "Das ganze Leben ist unfair!", erklärte die Göttin der Freiheit beim Schminken. "Dite, hol bitte das wunderschöne Diadem raus. Xena, sag Demeter, daß ich mein Kleid brauche und frag Artemis nach dem Cape." Die Kriegerin sprintete schon zur Küche.  
  
"Gabrielle, Du hattest Discordia doch so eine schöne Frisur gemacht. Meinst Du, ob Du etwas ähnliches noch mal schaffst?" "Klar. Aber ich brauche Haarnadeln und das Öl, mit dem die Haare halten." Aphrodite schnippte und schon erschien vor Gabrielle ein rosa Tablett mit allem Notwendigen. "Danke", sie verteilte ein paar Tropfen der Tinktur auf ihren Händen, begann dann, einzelne Haarsträhnen hochzustecken.   
  
"Das Kleid, Cape, hier sind die Schuhe und Hera hat mir noch Schmuck in die Hand gedrückt. Sie sagte, das wäre abgesprochen." "Ja, sie hatte es mir versprochen. Das sind Erbstücke." "Wo soll ich das alles hinlegen?" "Äh... aufs Bett!"  
  
  
Die Trauung fand vor Ares Tempel in Perikolis statt. Akira schritt durch eine kleine Laube zu ihrem Freund und den Zeremonienmeistern, Zeus, Hera und dem Bürgermeister.  
  
Sie verbeugte sich vor dem Götterpaar, ergriff dann Ares Hand und ließ sich von ihm zu dem Steintisch führen, vor dem sie getraut werden sollten. "Du bist wunderschön", flüsterte ihr Ares zu. "Ich liebe Dich." "Ich liebe Dich auch, Schatz!"  
  
"Ares, Sohn des Zeus und der Hera, Gott des Krieges, nimmst Du diese Frau als Deine von den Göttern gegebene Ehefrau an, willst Du sie lieben und ehren, sie vor Leid bewahren und ihr treu sein, bis, daß der Tod Euch scheidet?", fragte der Sterbliche. "Ich will."   
  
"Akira, Tochter des Akmon und der Etana, Kriegerin von Perikolis, nimmst Du diesen Mann als Deinen von den Göttern gegebenen Ehemann an, willst Du ihn lieben und ehren, ihn vor Leid bewahren und ihm treu sein, bis, daß der Tod Euch scheidet?" "Ich will."   
  
Ares streifte ihr ein Armband aus Silber über das linke Handgelenk. "Nehme dies an als ein Zeichen meiner Liebe." Nun nahm Akira sein Handgelenk, "nehme dies an als ein Zeichen meiner Liebe." "Damit erkläre ich Euch offiziell zu Mann und Frau." Der Bürgermeister überließ den Göttern das Feld.   
  
Hera hielt einen Kelch mit Ambrosia hoch. Zeus sprach, "Akira, Tochter des Akmon und der Etana, Kriegerin von Perikolis, Gemahlin des Ares, trink aus diesem Kelch und Dir wird die Unsterblichkeit zuteil." Akira nahm das Trinkhorn von ihrer Schwiegermutter entgegen, nahm einen großen Schluck.   
  
Schon bald merkte sie ein Flimmern und wohlige Wärme durch ihren Körper ziehen. "Von nun an wirst Du die Göttin der Freiheit sein. Mögen die Moiren Deinen Schicksalsfaden mit dem des Olymps verknüpfen." Zeus und Hera legte ihre rechten Hände auf Akiras. Gelbliches Licht strömte zu ihr über.   
  
Dann war es geschehen. Sie war eine Göttin. Aber, was ihr wichtig gewesen war, Ares hatte sie als eine Sterbliche zur Ehefrau genommen. Jetzt war die Zeit des Feierns und die neue Göttin war sicher, daß sich niemand zweimal bitten ließ.  
  
  
Die ersten Sonnenstrahlen weckten Akira am nächsten Tag. Sie schlüpfte aus ihrem Bett, öffnete die Vorhänge und riß die Fenster auf. Tief atmete sie ein. Das tut so gut! Sie setzte sich an die andere Seite des Betts, küßte Ares wach. Lächelnd zog er sie zurück ins Bett. "Ich wollte eigentlich mit Dir trainieren..." "Viel zu früh!"   
  
  
Eine Stunde später ließen sie im ersten Schnee die Schwerter klirren. Sie lotste ihn zu einem Tümpel mit nur dünner Eisdecke. Plötzlich sprintete sie los, sprang über den Teich gegen einen Baum. Er folgte ihr, stand plötzlich im Eiswasser. Sie prallte an dem Baumstamm ab und landete hinter ihm. "Hier bin ich!" Ehe sie die Gefahr ahnte, stieß er sie von hinten ins Wasser.   
  
"Huh, ist das kalt!", klapperte Akira mit den Zähnen. Ares tauchte eine Hand ins Wasser, wärmte es auf eine gemütlichere Temperatur an. "Besser?" "Viel besser. Komm rein."   
  
"Ist es hier nicht wunderschön? Wir baden in einem warmen Teich, genießen den Puderschnee...", hauchte Akira ehrfürchtig. "Weißt Du, wo wir sind?" "Nördlich von Amphipolis, Liebes." "Xena ist doch von Amphipolis, oder?" "Ja." "Ich bitte sie, mich zu begleiten. Dann baut man mir bereitwilliger einen Tempel." "Mach Dir keine zu großen Hoffnungen..." "Versuchen kann ich es!", beharrte Akira.  
  
"Da oben auf dem Berggipfel wird er stehen. Die Wände und der Boden sind aus Holz. Vor dem Eingang stehen vier Säulen. Drinnen brennen überall Öllampen, zuerst geht man an einer Statue aus Bronze vorbei, die auf einem Marmortisch steht. Dann stehen rechts und links Steintische, auf denen die Krieger ihre Waffen ablegen, bevor man in den runden Opferraum kommt. Durch die gläserne Kuppel kommt Sonnenlicht herein. Die Opfer legt man auf einen großen Steintisch und daneben."  
  
"Die Sterblichen werden enttäuscht sein, daß sie keinen Prunk vorfinden." "Das ist mein Stil! An den Seiten hängen Kupferreliefe, die Sieges- und Kampfszenen zeigen. Dann brauche ich noch private Räume: Ein Gästezimmer, einen Schlafraum und ein Zimmer für Besprechungen und so was. Fertig!"  
  
"Aha. Und welche Opfer wünschst Du Dir?" Ares war amüsiert. Er war sicher, daß seine Frau sich luxuriöse Paläste bauen ließ, sobald sie die ersten Anhänger hatte. "Gemüse, Obst, Backwaren, Waffen, Rüstungen, Wolle, Milch, Öl, Käse, Blumen... Nützliche Sachen halt, die meine Anhänger brauchen." "Du bist schrecklich moralisch", lachte der Gott.  
  
  
Nachmittags versammelten sich Xena, Gabrielle, Hercules, Iolaus, Amarice, Tiara, Ares und Akira wieder auf dem Marktplatz von Perikolis. Bei Akiras erstem "Einsatz" wollten ihr alle helfen. Nicht zuletzt, da sie wußten, daß sie in der Not auf ihre Freundin zählen konnten.  
  
"Ah, jetzt sind wir vollständig. Sehr schön. König Glaukon wird Augen machen, wenn Phyreus mit uns in seinem Palast erscheint!" "Was hat dieser Glaukon eigentlich verbrochen?", fragte Amarice. "Er verkauft seine Untertanen in die Sklaverei und verlangt von ihnen unerträglich hohe Steuern."  
  
  
Zwischen den Zelten der Freiheitskämpfer erschien die Gruppe. Akira grüßte ein paar Männer mit ihren Namen, rauschte zielgerichtet durch die Reihen. Vor dem größten Zelt hielt sie an, läutete mit einer Klingel, die vor dem Eingang stand. "Wer ist da?" "Ich bin's, Phyreus!" "Komm rein."   
  
Sie schlüpften durch die "Tür". Das Erstaunen war groß. Denn der einzige Anwesende war ein Halbwüchsiger. Akira begrüßte ihn mit drei Wangenküssen und einer herzlichen Umarmung. Der Junge strich sich eine schulterlange blonde Strähne aus dem Gesicht. "Wer sind die Leute, Akira?" Er ist höchstens 17, vermutete Gabrielle. "Oh, tut mir leid. Von links: Xena, Gabrielle, Iolaus, Amarice, Hercules. Meinen Mann Ares kennst Du ja schon." Er nickte.  
  
"Darf ich Euch Met anbieten?" "Das ist nicht nötig." "Ich fühle mich sonst unhöflich," er stellte Becher und einen Krug mit dem Getränk auf den Boden. "Ihr seid sicher nicht nur für Met gekommen..." "Ich bin jetzt endlich eine Göttin." "Heißt das, Ihr helft uns, Glaukon zu stürzen?" "Ja." Phyreus pickte mehrere Rollen Papyrus in seinem unaufgeräumten Zelt zusammen und warf sie ihnen vor die Füße.  
  
Er öffnete die erste, "hier, das ist eine Lagezeichnung von der ganzen Stadt. Die grünen Bereiche sind zivil, die orangen Wachposten, das rote Gebiet ist eine einzige Festung. Vor allem der Palast ist bewacht, der Rest ist kein Problem." Die zweite Karte zeigte nur den Palast und das Gelände um ihn herum. "Hier, hier und hier können wir rein. Seht es Euch in Ruhe an. Ich habe auch eine Karte vom Inneren bekommen. Seht mal, diesen Weg möchten wir nehmen, um einzudringen", zeigte er.  
  
"Besser hätte ich es nicht planen können!", gestand Xena ein. "Aber wir brauchen eine Ablenkung", sagte Ares. "Sonst sind es zu viele Soldaten. Wieviel Männer hast Du?" "300. Mehr kann ich nicht ernähren." "Damit können wir Glaukons Armee zu einem Gefecht aus der Stadt locken." "Mit meinen Freunden sorge ich IM Palast für Verwirrung." "Ich gehe mit meinen 20 besten Soldaten in die Stadt", sagte Phyreus traurig. "Das Problem ist nur, welche 180 schicke ich in den Tod?"   
  
Minutenlang herrschte betretenes Schweigen. "Ich kann nichts garantieren, daß alle überleben, aber wenn ich mitgehe..." "Danke", sagte der Rebellenführer. "Das werde ich Dir nie vergessen. Wenn wir das schaffen, dann überziehe ich das ganze Land mit Euren Tempeln!" "Verspreche lieber nichts, was Du nicht halten kannst, mein Sohn", lächelte die Göttin der Freiheit.  
  
"Wann fangen wir an?", wollte Iolaus wissen. "Wenn Apolls Wagen Morgen am Himmel erscheint, werden meine Krieger bereit sein!"  
  
Ende  
  
Der 3. Teil Feuertaufe wird demnächst veröffentlicht.  



End file.
